


Sterek Summer Exchange Prompts

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Angst, Dad Stiles, Drunk Derek, Drunk Stiles, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gift Exchange, Hurt Stiles, Hurt/Comfort, Kidfic, Kidnapped Stiles, M/M, Magic, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Sick Derek Hale, Sick Stiles Stilinski, Tumblr Prompt, dad derek, prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-01 06:53:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11481018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: These a bunch of prompts I have written for the Sterek Summer ExchangeFor: http://kaistrex.tumblr.com/Hope you enjoy them!





	1. "That's starting to get annoying"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kaistrex (weishen)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/weishen/gifts).



“That’s starting to get annoying” 

“No, it isn’t”

“It may not be to you but to me it is, super hearing remember?” 

“Well maybe it wouldn’t be annoying if you stopped just sitting there and started dri*hic*drinking with me” 

“Stiles we’ve been over this three times now, I’m a werewolf, I can’t get drunk” 

“Pfffffft sure you can, have you ever tried?” 

“Yes Stiles I have tried many times, I was a teenager once you know”

“Ha! Derek Hale as an angsty teen!”

Derek groaned and rolled his eyes at his boyfriend, Stiles was currently completely wasted and slurring every single thing he said. He also found switching the lights on and off the most entertaining thing in the world, to Derek, it was becoming extremely irritating.

“Stiles would you stop fucking with the light switch, you’re gonna break it” Derek exclaimed standing up from the couch 

“I’m not fucking with it… you’re the only thing I like fucking with” Stiles smirked causing Derek to groan and facepalm 

“Remind me again why I’m dating you?” Derek questioned as Stiles finally lost his interest with the light switch and made his way over to Derek 

“You know you lo*hic*love it” Stiles giggled slapping his hand against Derek’s chest

“Babe, have you been working out?” Stiles questioned causing Derek to have to fight back a smile 

“No Stiles, you’re drunk” Derek replied 

“I’m not fucking dr-” Stiles stopped himself by placing his hand over his mouth 

“Don’t you dare puke on me” Derek sighed turning Stiles around, leading him over to the kitchen sink. Stiles bent over the sink and violently threw up the contents of his stomach, causing Derek to screw up his nose

“So attractive” Derek mumbled, rubbing Stiles’ back


	2. "Hey, hey, calm down. They can't hurt you anymore"

“WHERE IS HE?!” Derek snarled in the man’s face, holding him tightly by the collar 

“Where is who?” The man smirked, his nose dripping with blood and his eye swollen. Derek roared loudly in frustration and punched him in the face again

“Derek stop!” Scott exclaimed pulling the guy from Derek’s grip

“You’ll kill him before we figure out where Stiles is!” Scott exclaimed, he still kept a tight grip on the man’s arm whilst Derek glared daggers at him 

“What kind of name is Stiles?” The man laughed causing Derek to growl and began advancing towards him and Scott again, Isaac and Malia quickly jumped forwards and stopped him. 

“Where are you keeping him?” Scott asked, still aggressively just not as aggressive as Derek 

“And if I don’t tell you?” The man smirked, Scott growled lowly and his eyes illuminated red; the man’s face fell straight away when saw Scott’s eyes 

“H-He’s in the old pizza shop not too far from here” The man uttered out 

“Anything else we should know you magical freak?” Isaac questioned 

“He has a spell cast on him, it causes him to hallucinate” The man answered 

“And how do we break it?” Derek growled 

“Say the victim’s name” He replied, without saying anything Derek turned and ran, the old pizza shop closed down when Derek was a teenager and he knew exactly where it was. 

~~~~~~~~~~

It didn’t take long to get to the old pizza shop; the boards that normally covered the door where gone meaning someone had been in there of late. 

“I can’t smell him” Scott mumbled, coming up behind Derek 

“The spell must be masking his scent” Derek replied opening the door.

“Stiles?” Derek shouted, his voice echoed throughout the cold, spacious room. No response  
“That fucker was lying!” Derek growled loudly turning on his heel, he was going to give him a piece of his mind!

“Wait!” Scott exclaimed placing a hand on Derek’s chest causing him to stop

“You hear that?” Scott whispered, Derek looked down at the floor and listened intently… a heartbeat… a fast pounding one

“It’s him!” Derek exclaimed running towards the sound. The heartbeat lead to an old storage cupboard with a lock on the handle; a whimpering sound was coming from the inside 

“He’s in here” Derek said before ramming himself shoulder-first into the door, causing the lock to break and the door swung open. 

“O-Oh my god” Scott stuttered when his eyes landed on Stiles, he was cowering in the corner, hands tied together in front of him and he was covered in bruises and cuts. The thing that stood out the most was the purple haze that was covering his eyes, it was swirling and twisting like some sort of mist 

“That must be the spell” Scott exclaimed, Derek rushed over to Stiles and fell to his knees in front of him, grabbing hold of his shoulders. Stiles let out a yelp and tensed up at the feeling of someone touching him

“Stiles” Derek said attempting to break the spell, nothing happened 

“Why isn’t it working?!” Derek exclaimed getting desperate

“Maybe say you need to it with more force” Scott suggested 

“STILES!” Derek shouted, suddenly the room filled with a glaring purple light causing Scott and Derek to have to cover their eyes 

“D-Derek?” Derek heard a small voice whimper, uncovering his eyes Derek looked back and saw Stiles looking at him with tears in his amber eyes 

“Hey, it’s me I’m here” Derek replied placing his hands back on Stiles’ arms 

“No… no this isn’t r-real you’re not he-here” Stiles whimpered attempting to cower away from him 

“Hey, hey, calm down. They can’t hurt you anymore” Derek whispered attempting to pull Stiles back into reality. He whimpered again before looking back at him 

“Derek…” Stiles cried launching himself into Derek’s arms. Derek let out and sigh and held Stiles close, allowing him to sob into his neck 

“You’re safe now, I’m not letting you go” Derek mumbled into Stiles’ ear rubbing his back


	3. "You can't just sit there all day"

“You can’t just sit there all day”

“And why can’t I?”

“Because you smell”

“Wow Derek, you really know how to tear a guy down” 

“It’s true though, you haven’t showered in three days” 

“Well, I’m sorry that I’m upset alright!” Stiles shouted 

“Stiles it was just a tv show!” Derek exclaimed

“Tv show or not, it was my life!” Stiles cried throwing his head back against the couch, it was taking everything that Derek had to not burst out laughing at Stiles

“Alright come on” Derek sighed walking over to the couch, picking Stiles up out of the bundles of blankets he had wrapped himself in 

“What are you doing?!” Stiles exclaimed trying to wriggle out of Derek’s arms

“Taking you to have a shower” Derek replied walking towards the bathroom 

“But I don’t wanna…” Stiles whined going limp in Derek’s hold 

“I don’t care if you don’t want to, you smell terrible” Derek replied firmly, he placed Stiles down on the toilet lid so he could turn the shower on. After adjusting the shower to make it warm, Derek turned around and saw Stiles was frowning and pouting.

“What are you pouting for?” Derek questioned raising his eyebrow 

“You’re not my dad, you can’t tell me what to do” Stiles replied folding his arms across his chest 

“Oh really?” Derek smirked also crossing his arms over his chest

“Uh huh, I’m a grown ass man” Stiles stood up and neared him so there were only a few inches between them  
“You really want to play this game?” Derek asked raising an eyebrow again

“You’re not a big tough alpha anymore and besides that doesn’t have any effect on me anyways cause I’m a human” Stiles replied in a ‘matter of fact’ tone 

“Well then…” Derek trailed off before leaning forwards towards Stiles’ ear 

“If you don’t shower, you’ll just have to figure out a way to have sex with yourself for the rest of your life” Derek purred in Stiles’ ear, as he slowly pulled away he nipped at Stiles’ earlobe. When he completely pulled away he saw Stiles’ face, eyes completely wide and flushed red

“I-I…” Stiles stuttered. Quicker than Derek had ever seen, Stiles stripped and was in the shower 

“If you aren’t in the bedroom when I’m out of here I will kill you!”


	4. "I'm too sober for this"

“Well call me Jesus because I’ve performed a miracle!” Stiles exclaimed loudly walking into his and Derek’s shared loft

“You’ve figured out a reason why we don’t need to throw this party?” Derek asked from his position on the couch, Stiles had been planning this pack party for months and it finally the day. Derek, of course, was not looking forward to it at all

“Noo, something even better” Stiles replied placing his backpack down on the coffee table, Derek looked up from the book he was reading and raised an eyebrow. Unzipping the bag Stiles pulled out what looked to be two wine bottles 

“You got alcohol?” Derek questioned

“Not just any alcohol” Stiles smirked, pulling the lid off of one of the bottles 

“Please don’t tell me it’s spiked” Derek groaned 

“What? No! It’s something I asked Deaton for, it’s werewolf alcohol” Stiles exclaimed smelling the aroma that was coming out of the bottle

“Holy fuck this stuff is strong” Stiles pulled away from the bottle screwing his nose up 

“Werewolf alcohol? Werewolves can’t get drunk” Derek reminded him 

“But with this stuff you can, Deaton made it and said the ingredients are so strong it can surpass your werewolfie metabolism” Stiles explained holding the bottle out to Derek 

“The party isn’t for another few hours” Derek said looking at the bottle 

“Come on Der don’t be a spoilsport, drink some!” Stiles whined, Derek sighed and rolled his eyes before taking the bottle from Stiles’ hand

“If this kills me, I’m blaming you” Derek stated before taking a swig of the bottle

“Well?” Stiles questioned as Derek looked at the bottle after he finished 

“It’s alright” Derek shrugged

“Are you kidding me? Just alright? Do you feel any different?” Stiles questioned 

“Stiles even though I’ve never been drunk before I know it takes a while to effect if it even does anything” Derek smirked at Stiles’ disappointment

“No matter what it takes I will get you drunk by the end of the night” Stiles exclaimed walking over to the kitchen 

 

~~~~~~

“I shouldn’t have gotten him drunk” Stiles mumbled 

“What did you expect to happen? He’s never had alcohol in his life, of course, he’s gonna be a lightweight” Scott laughed

“Yeah, but I didn’t think it would be this bad!” Stiles exclaimed pointing over to the tv where Derek and Malia were currently ‘standing’. Singstar was on the tv and Derek was screaming the lyrics to Toxic by Britney Spears 

“Oh it’s fine he’s enjoying himself” Scott replied placing an arm around Stiles’ shoulders 

“Enjoying himself? I don’t think that’s even Derek Hale anymore I mean look at him! He’s smiling for godsakes! That’s my smile!” Stiles mumbled with a frown

“Are you jealous?” Scott asked raising an eyebrow

“Me? Jealous? You must be thinking of someone else” Stiles replied brushing it off, finally, the karaoke song was finished

“Baaaaabe… come and si*hic*siiiiiiing” Derek slurred making his way over to Stiles and Scott, a goofy smile on his face

“No thanks Der I’m fine” Stiles replied trying his hardest not to laugh, Derek had only had not even half of one of the bottles and he was completely hammered 

“Why noooooooooooooot…?” Derek questioned grabbing onto Stiles’ shoulder

“I’m fine sticking by the food, you go and have fun” Stiles responded 

“Is it because… you don’t like me?” Derek suddenly got very serious, Stiles could see tears welling up in his eyes 

“Uh oh, I think this is my cue to leave” Scott smirked walking over to where everyone else was standing 

“No Derek it’s not th-

“Am I not pretty enough for you or something?” Derek sniffled as tears began to run down his cheeks 

“Oh god, no babe you’re very pretty it’s just-

“I know Laura is prettier than me but stiiiill, I can be pretty tooo” Derek cried grabbing Stiles’ shirt as he started to cry 

“No, no, no Derek don’t cry you’re the prettiest girl there is!” Stiles attempted to stop Derek’s water works

“I’mmm pretty?” Derek questioned looking Stiles in the eyes

“Yes Derek you’re very pretty” Stiles smiled back at him

“‘Mm… pretty…” Derek trailed off as Stiles felt him begin to go limp against him

“Oh please don’t tell me you’ve fallen asleep… yep you’ve fallen asleep” Stiles sighed placing his cup down

“Scott, a little help here? God I’m too sober for this”


	5. "I'm not here to make friends"

Derek frowned as entered the bar, just as he expected it smelt like whisky, piss and vomit. Screwing up his nose he walked up to the bar and sat down on one of the bar stools

“Well, well, well, look what the cat dragged in” Derek heard a voice say, looking up he saw a girl smirking at him from behind the bar. Her skin dark and her hair in tight ringlets against her head.

“Emily” Derek responded placing his elbows on the bar

“What are you here for? Looking for new buddies to turn?” She sneered, wiping the bar down 

“I’m not here to make friends” Derek replied lowly

“Then what are you here for? If it’s to start a fight I’m going to have to ask you to leave my bar” Emily glared at him 

“I’m here on business; you have someone I want” Derek answered, Emily raised an eyebrow and placed down the rag she was holding. She smirked and leaned across the bar so hers and Derek’s faces were just inches apart 

“And who would that someone be?” She whispered, still giving him a smirk

“The emissary” Derek growled, Emily’s eyes widened a little and she pulled back 

“The emissary? Seriously?” She questioned, Derek nodded and remained silent 

“I admit, he’s powerful but what would you want with that scrawny, jittery, chatty little brat?” She taunted folding her arms across her chest. 

“Is it any of your concern?” Derek jeered, Emily frowned and scanned Derek up and down; suddenly her eyes widened in surprise and her jaw dropped

“No way, are you serious right now?” Emily laughed when she realised what was going on

“Derek Hale, alpha werewolf’s mate is that teenage emissary” She cackled, throwing back her head in laughter

“Do you have the emissary or not?” Derek questioned 

“We many, or we may not, depends how much you’re willing to pay” Emily shrugged. Derek pulled up the duffle bag from the floor next to him and placed it on the bar.

“Let me go speak to the boss” She mumbled grabbing the bag, walking into the back

~~~~~~

It felt like ages for Emily to come back out but she finally did, without the duffel bag

“Well?” Derek questioned

“Boss approves, follow me” Emily replied lifting up part of the bar so Derek could pass through. Derek followed Emily into the back of the bar, the room was full of boxes and barrels 

“Wait here” Emily said sternly walking down a set of stairs that led to god knows where. Derek sighed and tapped his foot nervously on the ground, it was taking him a lot to keep up his strong persona when all he wanted to do was have a nervous breakdown since he hadn’t seen Stiles in three weeks 

“One emarissy, won’t be missing this one too much” Derek looked over to the stairs and his heart stopped. Emily was gripping to Stiles' bicep as she struggled to pull him up the stairs; he was struggling to pull away from her but his hands were locked in some sort of contraption, Derek assumed it was so he couldn’t use his magic 

“Let go of me!” Stiles shouted, his face flushed red with anger

“Stiles” Derek exclaimed attempting to get his attention. Stiles’ head quickly snapped up to Derek’s voice and his eyes widened

“D-Derek?” Stiles questioned 

“Alright I’m going back to work, you two get out of here” Emily rolled her eyes pushing Stiles towards Derek. Before Stiles could fall Derek quickly grabbed his shoulders and looked him over as Emily walked back into the bar

“You okay?” Derek questioned Stiles looking him over franticly, he was shirtless and he was covered in bruises and cuts

“Yeah… yeah I’m fine” Stiles mumbled

“Give me your hands” Derek instructed, he quickly popped his claws and put one into the lock, swiftly unlocking it

“Fuck, I’ve wanted those off for ages” Stiles sighed rubbing his bruised wrists 

“Come on, let’s go home”


	6. "I need a place to stay"

A slight knocking on the door caused Derek to look up from his laptop. With a frown, he placed it on the coffee table and headed towards the door. Before opening the door Derek listened in and heard a fast paced heartbeat… a familiar heartbeat. Upon opening the door Derek’s frown faded 

“Hey… I need a place to stay” Stiles mumbled, shuffling his foot against the concrete 

“Come in” Derek replied stepping to the side allowing Stiles to walk in and place his bag down near the coffee table 

“What’s going on?” Derek questioned placing his hands on Stiles’ biceps; looking over Stiles’ face he saw his cheeks were tear-stained and his eyes bloodshot 

“I-It’s dad, he’s been drinking again” Stiles mumbled with a shrug, Derek sighed and lightly began rubbing one of Stiles’ arms 

“Did he say anything to you?” Derek questioned 

“Yeah but… it, it doesn’t matter” Stiles replied pulling away, walking over to the couch 

“It does matter Stiles if it made you cry!” Derek exclaimed

“I’m not a baby Derek I can handle myself!” Stiles shouted back, the room filled with silence, neither of them knew what to say.

“Stiles… I-” He was cut off by Stiles taking in quick shaky breathes

“Hey, hey, hey Stiles breathe” Derek panicked rushing over to Stiles’ side, not wanting Stiles to have to go through a panic attack 

“I’m sorry!” Stiles shouted before breaking down in tears, loud sobs racked through his skinny frame as Derek pulled him into his arms 

“Shhh, shh, shh Stiles it’s okay I’ve got you” Derek whispered quietly, rubbing one hand up and down his back. The two of them sat there on couch for a while, Stiles sobbing and Derek just holding him; not saying anything at all, there was nothing to be said 

“H-He said I was the reason his life was so miserable… he wishes I was never born” Stiles whimpered as Derek ran a hand through his hair

“Oh baby” Derek mumbled pulling away to wipe a few tears away from Stiles’ cheek 

“I know he didn’t mean it, it still hurts though” Stiles continued 

“Of course” Derek nodded pulling Stiles down against his chest, laying back on the couch 

“What did I do to deserve you?” Stiles questioned looking up at Derek

“I could ask you the same thing, want to watch a movie?” Derek asked 

“You know me too well” Stiles smiled wiping his nose


	7. "Stop, you're hurting me"

“Stop, you’re hurting me.”

“If you would stop fidgeting it wouldn’t hurt as much” Derek replied wrapping his ripped t-shirt tighter around Stiles’ bleeding leg. Stiles groaned and rolled his eyes as Derek continued to play nurse

“Fuck… Are you done yet?” Stiles hissed at the pain

“Yeah, can you get up?” Derek questioned quickly scanning Stiles over with worried eyes 

“I think so?” Stiles shrugged, Derek offered him his hands and slowly helped him to his feet

“So I can stand… can I walk though?” Stiles questioned with a bit of humour in his voice 

“Stiles this isn’t funny, you crashed the goddamn car!” Derek exclaimed. Stiles and Derek had been driving back into town after going out to dinner at an old favourite restaurant of Derek’s. Stiles had been chatting away when suddenly a large branch fell from the trees above causing Stiles to swerve off the road and into the bushes, flipping the car twice. Both of them had been badly injured; Derek had been able to heal pretty quickly, Stiles… not so much

“Okay! Okay! Take a chill pill sour wolf I’m not dying just really injured and kinda dizzy” Stiles mumbled

“Screw this” Derek rolled his eyes, in one swift movement Derek hooked his arm under Stiles’ legs and picked him up causing Stiles to shriek in surprise 

“Dude what the fuck! Warn a guy would you?!” Stiles exclaimed wrapping his arms around Derek’s neck quickly thinking he was going to fall 

“We can get home faster this way, you can hardly walk” Derek explained as he began walking through the thick forest

“Of course the one time I didn’t bring my phone yours gets destroyed” Stiles sighed resting his head against Derek’s shoulder, a wave of sleepiness suddenly rushing over him

“Stiles, stay awake” Derek said noticing Stiles’ sudden change in tone 

“But I’m so… sleepy” Stiles mumbled, his eyes getting heavy

“Come on Stiles just keep your eyes open! We’re almost there!” Derek exclaimed as he began running, it was a lie, they were at least another half an hour away from town.

“Der… I don’t… don’t feel good” Stiles slurred, his whole body was beginning to feel numb and tingly whilst his head felt like it was being stuffed with cotton wool

“Stil…”

“...iles!”

~~~~~~~

Beep. Beep. Beep. 

What is that noise?

Whatever it is, it’s fucking annoying.

Make it stop

“...oken up yet?” 

“No… lost a lot of… didn’t make it” Stiles heard a muffled familiar voice say 

“Melissa?” Stiles mumbled slowly cracking his eyes open, the room was dim and he could see two blurry figures standing in front of him 

“Stiles?” Melissa questioned coming closer to him 

“Where… what happened?” Stiles questioned rubbing his eyes so his sight became clear 

“You’re in the hospital, Derek brought you in, said you were in a car crash” Melissa answered brushing a hand across his forehead tenderly 

“Derek… Where is he?” Stiles questioned 

“He’s in the waiting room, I’ll go get him” Melissa answered with a small smile, she turned and walked out the door with another nurse following suit leaving him alone in the small room. 

“How long have I been out?” Stiles thought to himself running a hand through his hair only to find a sticky, mattered part at the back of his head

“What the hell?” He mumbled to himself pulling his hand away

“You bumped your head pretty hard” Came a voice from the doorway, Stiles looked up and saw Derek leaning against the door frame 

“Der…” Stiles mumbled 

“Hey, how are you feeling?” Derek questioned walking in the room shutting the door behind him

“My head hurts… what happened after I passed out?” Stiles questioned as Derek sat down and grabbed one of his hands 

“You started bleeding, a lot… I didn’t think you would make it, by the time we got the hospital you were so pale… a-and cold” Derek trailed off, his eyebrows knitting together in fear 

“Well I’m still here aren’t I?” Stiles tried to lighten the mood

“I thought I had lost you…” Derek mumbled looking directly into Stiles’ eyes, Stiles could see tears beginning to gather in his hazel eyes 

“Derek, you know I’m not leaving you, right? You’re stuck with me” Stiles murmured causing Derek to smile and sniffle back the unshed tears 

“I know”


	8. "Quit stalling. Where's your father?"

“I’m home!” Derek shouted as he walked into the house shutting the door behind him, promptly he shrugged off his jacket and kicked off his shoes placing them on the rack next to the door. Just as he turned around to start walking down the hallway, a figure came rushing towards him and crashed violently into his chest causing him to almost fall over 

“What the he- Thomas?” Derek questioned as he looked down seeing his oldest son

“H-Hey dad!” Thomas replied, his voice sounded somewhat nervous 

“Is there any reason you decided to almost bowl me over when I walked in the door?” Derek questioned

“Just uh… wanted to say hi and um… see you” Thomas replied giving Derek a smile, the same type of smile Stiles would give him when he was lying 

“What is go-

“Dad!” Derek looked up and saw his daughter, Amy, running towards him. Her brown hair was a mess and her clothes were covered in… flour?

“Amy you’re a mess! What have you been doing?” Derek exclaimed, his eyes widening.

“Huh? What are you… oh, that well um… I’ve been-

“I hate to have to be the one to tell you this dad but Amy is on crack” Thomas interrupted his twin, a slight smirk on his face

“Hey! If anyone was to be on drugs it’d be you!” Amy shouted elbowing her brother hard 

“You two are insane” Derek mumbled running a hand through his hair; Amy and Thomas, the twins. 17 years ago, Stiles and Derek received a phone call from the Beacon Hills hospital, Melissa had called them explaining that a women had given birth to twins and had given them up when she found out they were werewolves; Melissa believed that Stiles and Derek would be perfect adoptive parents to the two, they had been married for 5 years and Stiles had been talking about kids for ages. It took a while for Derek to warm up to the idea but when he saw the two at the hospital for the first time he fell in love. 

“Back off!” Derek was snapped out of his daydream to the sounds of growling. Teeth bared, claws out and eyes glowing Amy and Thomas were fighting with each other

“Hey!” Derek shouted causing both of the young betas to look over at him, he growled lowly and flashed his ruby red eyes at them. When he became their father he had regained his alpha status, according to Deaton all werewolf parents become alphas so they can control their young. Amy and Thomas quickly submitted and changed back to normal 

“Now can you tell me why you’re covered in flour?” Derek questioned crossing his arms over his chest

“Well um, the thing is dad that I… we have” Amy stuttered a guilty look plastered on her face

“Amy and I have been… doing homework and…” Thomas continued on looking to his twin for support. Derek sighed and rolled his eyes  
“Quit stalling. Where is your father?” Derek asked, the twins froze and looked at each other, eyes wide 

“He’s um… he’s out” Thomas stuttered, suddenly a loud crash came from the kitchen

 

“What the hell was that?” Derek exclaimed

“Nothing” The twins both said simultaneously, Derek ignored them and began walking down the hallway 

“No!” They both exclaimed placing their hands on Derek’s chest to try and stop him. Derek easily overpowered them and walked past the two and into the kitchen 

“Oh my god…” The sight in front of him was insane, the kitchen was covered in flour, eggs were on the bench and the walls, a carton of milk was tipped over on the bench and the oven had exploded. In the middle of it all stood Stiles, covered in flour and staring at him wide eyed 

“H-Hey honey… how was work?” Stiles mumbled with that same smile on his face

“Stiles…. What the fuck is going on?” Derek muttered his eyes wide as he took in the room

“You do remember what day it is, don’t you?” Stiles questioned 

“Our anniversary isn’t for another few months” Derek replied trying to think of any important dates that could be today 

“Dad it’s your birthday!” Thomas exclaimed 

“Oh… it is” Derek replied looking over to the calendar

“So the kids and I tried to make you dinner but… this happened” Stiles mumbled, rubbing the back of his neck. Derek smiled and laughed lightly 

“You’re not mad?” Amy questioned 

“Why would I be mad? You tried to do something nice” Derek replied walking over to Stiles 

“I wanted to make you a cake” Stiles pouted looking at Derek 

“I thought you’d know by now that you can’t cook” Derek smirked wiping the flour from Stiles’ lips

“Doesn’t mean I can’t try” Stiles replied stubbornly, Derek rolled his eyes before leaning in to place his lips against Stiles, kissing him softly 

“Get a room!” Thomas exclaimed causing Derek and Stiles to pull away laughing 

“Happy birthday sourwolf” Stiles smiled caressing Derek’s cheek 

“Thank you, Stiles… who’s ordering the pizza?”


	9. "Dude are you okay? You look like you have the plague"

A retching sound was what roused Stiles from his sleep; confused, he opened his eyes and looked over to Derek’s side of the bed, seeing it was empty 

“Derek?” Stiles mumbled sitting up, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes; he was answered with the sound of more retching. Frowning, Stiles stood up and made his way to the ensuite bathroom seeing that the door was closed 

“Babe? You in there?” Stiles questioned knocking on the door

“Yeah I a-” More retching 

“Can I come in?” Stiles asked 

“I don’t recommend it” Derek replied quietly, his voice rough and sounded painful. Stiles pushed the door open to see Derek sprawled out next to the toilet, extremely pale and sweating like ten men

“Dude are you okay? You look like you’ve got the plague” Stiles exclaimed taking the sight of his boyfriend in

“I’m fi-” Derek stopped suddenly and leant back over the toilet, spewing out his guts 

“Oh god hun you’re not well are you” Stiles sighed leaning down next to Derek, placing a hand on his bare back, he was sweaty and extremely hot to the touch 

“I’m not sick…” Derek mumbled wiping his mouth on his arm 

“Yeah and I’m the Queen of England, do you think you’re gonna vomit anymore?” Stiles asked, Derek, shook his head and leant back against the wall 

“Alright, back to bed with you then, can you stand?” Stiles questioned flushing the toilet 

“Of course I can” Derek replied placing his hand against the wall, attempting to stand up. The second he got up and attempted to walk his knees buckled underneath him 

“Whoa! Alright, big guy take it easy” Stiles exclaimed as he caught Derek before he could hit the ground. With his arms under Derek’s armpits, he slowly led him back to their bed and laid him down. 

“Guess I’m gonna have to call Deaton then aren’t I?” Stiles questioned as he pulled the blanket up to Derek’s chin 

“I said I’m fine” Derek mumbled under his breath, he was already falling asleep again 

“My god Derek would you stop pretending you’re okay for once? Let me take care of you for once” Stiles exclaimed folding his arms across his chest

“Now you stay here whilst I go make a phone call, if you’re out of bed when I come back I’ll kill you, got it?” Stiles stated sternly, Derek groaned attempting to argue but he really didn’t have the strength

~~~~~~

It was three hours later when Derek woke up again, Stiles had checked on him multiple times during the three hours and much to his delight Derek had stayed asleep. 

“Well look who finally decided to wake up, how are you feeling?” Stiles questioned as he sat down on the bed, placing his hand against Derek’s forehead to feel his temperature 

“Okay” Derek replied, his voice still rough from sickness and sleep 

“Well I called Deaton and he said it’s nothing to worry about, lots of werewolves get this like werewolf fever… thing, you should start feeling better tomorrow, till then, I made you soup!” Stiles said excitedly

“Do I have to…” Derek whined trying to burrow deeper into the blankets 

“Sadly you can’t starve just because you’re sick, just a little bit for me? Please?” Stiles pleaded, sticking his bottom lip out 

“Fine…” Derek groaned pushing himself up into a sitting position. He began reaching for the bowl next to the bed but before he could grab it Stiles grabbed hold of his wrists 

“You can hardly hold yourself up, I’m feeding you” Stiles smirked causing Derek to frown 

“I’m not a baby Stiles I can feed myself” Derek replied

“I know you can, I wanna take care of you though” Stiles whined, continuing to pout. Derek sighed and rolled his eyes before he relaxed back against the headboard. Stiles smiled widely and quickly picked up the bowl and spoon.

“You know, the way you’re acting it makes me wish you were sick more often” 

“Don’t push it, Stiles”

“Sorry, sorry”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading my shit storm of prompts!  
> If you want something written please send me a message!  
> Follow my writing blog on tumblr: https://gummi-stories.tumblr.com/


End file.
